cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Palmer
Raymond "Ray" Palmer is a businessman living in Star City, a vigilante known as The Atom, and an ally of Team Arrow. Early Life Canary Season 1 Canary Season 3 Canary Season 4 Birds of Prey Season 1 Birds of Prey Season 2 Birds of Prey Season 3 Birds of Prey Season 4 Birds of Prey Season 5 Birds of Prey Season 7 Trivia Appearances * 56/138 (Birds of Prey) * 16/69 (Arrow) * 13/50 (Canary) * 86 (Total) (Canary S1) (3/10) *1x01 Big Game *1x02 What Might Have Been (alt. reality) *1x04 An Extra Incentive (Canary S3) (5/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (5/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S1) (11/18) *1x01 Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear *1x02 Pilot, Part 2: No Hero *1x03 Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows *1x06 Anarky *1x08 Lay Down This Armor *1x09 Divine Justice *1x11 Family, Part 2 *1x12 The Ruins, Part 1 *1x14 The Ruins, Part 3 *1x17 The Ties That Bind, Part 1 *1x18 The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (10/20) *2x01 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 *2x03 Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It (hallucinations) *2x08 Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love *2x09 Secret Six, Part 1 *2x10 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart *2x12 Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked *2x15 Green Arrow & Black Canary *2x16 I'd Rather Be In Love *2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 *2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (12/22) *3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 *3x02 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 *3x03 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 *3x08 Red Rain *3x09 Body & Soul *3x10 Trinity (episode) *3x11 Enemy Mine *3x12 Cry For Justice *3x13 Rise & Fall *3x19 30 Days Of Night *3x20 Devils & Dust *3x22 Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (15/20) *4x01 Black Arrow *4x02 Song For The Broken *4x03 Like You *4x04 Please Don't Go *4x07 Superhero Club *4x08 The Prometheus Project, Part 1 *4x09 The Prometheus Project, Part 2 *4x10 Not Easy *4x11 Devil's Eyes, Part 1 *4x12 Devil's Eyes, Part 2 *4x14 Root Cause *4x15 Whispers *4x18 Down To The Wire *4x19 Control, Part 1 *4x20 Control, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S5) (7/20) *5x01 Fire Escape *5x02 Old Friends, New Enemies *5x03 Decode *5x04 The Battle Within *5x07 Tough Love *5x08 You Are My Sunshine *5x09 Revolution (Birds of Prey S7) (1/22) * Better Days (alt. reality) Category:Humans Category:Canary Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Members of the Birds of Prey Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Jews Category:Characters with knowledge of the original timeline Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters